You Did a Number On Me
by kyosohmastan
Summary: With Shigure's house to themselves, Kyo and Tohru use it to their advantage. What results is the moment Tohru's been desperately waiting for.


**Note: Hello! It's been a hot minute since I've published here. Since 2013 to be exact! I've gotten back in the habit of writing Furuba fanfics since the release of the rebooted anime so here I am! This one is also published on A03 (username kyosohmastan), but I wanted to come back on here and try it out. Thank you for checking it out!**

**Instagram and Tumblr: kyosohmastan**

* * *

Dreaming is one of her favorite things. But what is the point in dreaming when the very thing she had been dreaming of for months is her reality? Ever since the first time he kissed her (well, the second time actually) all of this has felt like a dream. She expects to wake up at any moment. Yet, when she reaches the first floor of the house and sees Kyo at the kotatsu, looking back at her with a smile more loving than she'd ever expect a smile to be, she's faced with the reality of it all. It's true. Kyo is hers, although she thought she had lost him after he rejected her. She has felt nothing short of grateful for these past three days since they officially decided to be together.

"Good morning, Kyo-Kun," she says, holding the back of her skirt down as she sits at the kotatsu.

"Morning," he mumbles soft enough to indicate that sleep is still clinging to him. He leans forward before she has time to look up and plants a gentle kiss to her lips.

She freezes, eyes wide and heart racing. The blush rises to her cheeks. "Huh?!"

Kyo rolls his eyes and sits back down. "You gotta stop doing that. This is, what? The tenth time we've done that?"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like it. I love it-" She felt herself sinking into a deeper hole than she already made.

He grins and it looks almost mischievous. "I'm just messing with you. I know you get easily flustered."

She has to get over that. She doesn't want to give him the wrong idea that she's repulsed by his kisses. She loves them. They make her heart melt and her insides turn to goo. But they also make her…bashful.

She sat on her knees, leaning over the kotatsu to reach him, and kisses him with all the confidence she could muster which isn't a lot, but it's the best she can do. She holds his cheeks when she pulls away and he looks at her with such wonder.

"You can do that whenever you want to," he says.

She nods. "Good to know." She pats his cheek then stands. "Have you had breakfast yet? I'm going to make myself ramen with eggs."

"No, I haven't. I'll take some," he replies.

"Sure!" She goes to the kitchen, getting the pots out just as Shigure comes out of his room.

"Good morning, Shigure-San! I'm making breakfast," she says.

"No need to fix me anything," Shigure says. He goes to the laundry room and comes out with a freshly cleaned suit. "I'll be having breakfast with my publisher and I'll be gone for a few hours."

"Oh, I didn't know! Okay, then. I wonder if I should make some for Yuki-Kun."

"He's at school with the student council. He will also be gone all day," Kyo says while flipping through channels on the tv.

"I see," Tohru says with a slight frown. "I'll just make enough for me and Kyo-Kun. Have a good day, Shigure-San." She smiles once again.

"You as well," Shigure says, going back to his bedroom to change. He's out of the house by the time Tohru sets their bowls onto the kotatsu.

"Do you have plans today too?" She asks Kyo, breaking her chopsticks.

He shakes his head. "Not until this evening. I'm meeting Shishou at the dojo."

"That's great!" She takes a bite of ramen then goes on. "We can spend the day together. Is there anything you want to do?"

"Not really. We can just hang out here." He slurps a noodle and she giggles when some of the broth lands on his nose. She flicks it off with her thumb, her fingers brushing his lips when she brings her hand down. His gaze follows her every move. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"No," She shrugs. "I don't want to do anything except be with Kyo-Kun."

"That sounds boring," he teases, leaving her frantically shaking her head. "I'm kidding. Finish up eating, then maybe we can watch a movie together."

"I'd love to watch a movie with you!" she says. Excited about the prospect, she finishes eating as quickly as she can then grabs her bowl as well as Kyo's and takes them to the kitchen sink. "You can go to the living room and pick out the movie. I'll meet you there."

She mindlessly cleans the bowls, so lost in her thoughts of getting to spend the day alone with him that she's caught by startling surprise when two arms wrap around her waist. She turns her head, her eyes landing on Kyo's chin then working their way up to his grinning face.

"How about we watch it in my room?" he suggests.

She drops the sponge. "Ah, okay. Whatever you'd like." As much as they love each other, she wasn't used to this much affection from him since they were rarely ever left alone. It had been since last summer vacation that they spent any one-on-one time together, but they weren't a couple then. With the new connotation to their relationship, being alone together meant they could do things that normal couples would do without worry that they were being watched. Of course, they could display their love more publicly, but Tohru wasn't ready for that yet. She never did more than hold hands with him in public.

But today, having him all to herself, she's willing to do more. She leans back into his embrace, still struck with disbelief that he can finally hold her with no fear of him transforming. She sets the bowls on the rack to dry. "Let's go then."

She turns fully and he takes her by the hand and leads her up the stairs. She follows with a giddy skip in her step as they enter his room. He holds her against him while turning on the small tv sitting on his desk. "Lay down and get comfortable," he says, kissing her forehead and leaving her feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

She obeys, pulling back the sheets on the futon and laying her head on the pillow. He gets the remote and gets into the bed with her, sitting beside her. "Have any suggestions?"

"No. You pick." She rests her hand on his knee and he looks at where her skin touches the fabric of his jeans, distracting him for a good moment.

He turns on the streaming service that Shigure just got. "Alright. I hope you like horror."

"Of course!" she says. However, she's easily frightened by those sorts of things. But she wants to be brave in front of him.

Kyo grins and turns on a movie featuring Jason the bear. He lies down, moving her head onto his arm and she curls into his side. As long as she has him to hold on to, she knew she wouldn't feel much fear. It's easy for her to feel calm when she's with him. And at the scariest moments, he's the perfect distraction.

At fifteen into the film, where Jason pops out of nowhere, she squeaks and jumps in his arms. She buries her face into his shirt, humiliated that she freaked out in front of him. Yet, she continues to shake and whimper like an injured puppy.

"Tohru," he says, suppressing a laugh. "It's okay. It was just a jump scare."

She shakes her head, keeping her nose pressed against his chest. "I can't look."

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"No, I don't want to ruin the movie for you." She finally lifts her head and meets his gaze. Their faces were inches apart, so much so that she could feel his warm breath against her cheek. The sounds of the tv fade into the background as all her focus stays on him.

His hand rests against her hip with his fingers barely under her shirt. "Do I need to distract you?"

She has an idea of what he means by that and she'd be fooling herself if she said that the concept didn't leave her in anticipation. This time, she would refuse to pull away or freak out. She wants him to be affectionate with her, especially when they never got a chance to.

"Does this mean…you'll kiss me?" she asks, resisting the urge to look away from him out of mortification.

He lifts himself up so he could lean over her. The beautiful grin on his face gave her more motivation not to avert her gaze. She adores looking at his smiles that used to be so rare. "As long as you promise not to freak out again," he says with a brief roll of his eyes.

She giggles then bites her lip to stifle them back. "I promise I won't. I…want you to." It was all she ever wanted since the moment she came to terms with how in love with him she is. And now she could ask him to without worry of what he would think. He always gave in.

"Good. I'd be very disappointed if you pulled back again." His thumb brushes her chin then traces her lower lip. All she desires is for his thumb to be replaced with his lips. Making her wait is a tease and she's sure he knows it.

She pouts and he releases his chuckle on his last breath before his lips meet hers. The feeling of completion consumes her at the contact. She returns the kiss with gentleness. It's the only thing she could give Kyo that would belong only to him. She's never kissed anyone else except for him. It gave her infinite joy to know that she could give him something this special. It's like their own possession, like a secret handshake. No one else can have it.

Her eyes flutter closed as his lips linger on hers, the pressure increasing in a way she's never experienced before. Their kisses have been mere pecks before this, but this time Kyo is putting all his energy and passion into it, pressing his lips against hers with hungry fervor. Her eyes open quickly then close again after processing what's going on.

Her hands that have been glued to the sheets beside her, travel up his neck and into his orange locks. She pulls him in as close as he is able to get, deepening the kiss in the process. An instinctual purr that's a habit that never left him after breaking the curse came out of him, causing her lips to vibrate. She gasps at the sensation, giving him enough time to slip his tongue past her lips.

She gasps again at the unexpected contact against her tongue. The sounds from the tv all fade and all she can hear is his breaths that are quickening by the moment and the continuous purrs coming from the back of his throat along with the rapid beat of her heart in her ears. His grip leaves its place on her chin and moves down her chest and side, making its rest at her hip.

A feeling completely unknown to her forms in the pit of her belly. She's not a naïve girl, as much as her friends pin her as. Despite never feeling this before, she's aware of what's affecting it. It's all Kyo's doing with the way he's devouring her with kisses and how hard his grip on her body is. His fingers splay dangerously close to her groin.

Even though she can only take shallow breaths, she doesn't want the kiss to end. She takes the plunge and adds more pressure into it, kissing him more than he is kissing her now.

A moan mixed in with another purr comes out of him. "Tohru…" he whispers against her mouth. He obliges to her kiss, allowing her to take over.

She moves her petite hands to his chest and they inch along his collar bone then move down the collar of his shirt. His skin is much warmer than hers and she has an inkling to feel more of it. _A lot_ more.

He pulls away for only a split second to breathe then kisses her again, exploring the crevice of her mouth with his tongue and making her succumb to his affection once more. He holds the back of her neck, his fingers digging into the hair at her nape. His body takes over hers, his free hand moving up her belly and his hips pressing against hers. They start to move in a slow rhythm, building up until she could feel it; something solid and completely foreign pressed against her navel.

Her eyes fly open and she gasps, finally breaking the kiss. The pool in her stomach already threatens to break free just from that simple feeling of his erection between her legs. She blushes and looks away from him. That sort of reaction came out of nowhere so much so that it was humiliating.

"Huh?!" he says, pulling back, but still holding himself above her. "Did I do something wrong?"

She finds it ridiculous that he would think such a thing. He could never do her wrong. "No. Please don't worry. You're making me…feel funny. That's all." Her breaths are uneven as she speaks and the flush on her cheeks refuses to fade.

He tilts his head, feeling her warm cheek and nodding with understanding. His eyes soften. "It's okay. I feel the same." His lips brush against her forehead then they travel to her nose. "I can't keep doing this without…"

She grips the bottom of his shirt. She wants the thing off already so she can see that firm skin that she only catches glimpses of when he's training. "You think I want you to stop?"

His line of sight is on her hands that hold onto his shirt as he looks down. He looks back at her, eyes wider than before. "You're serious? It's not too soon?"

"No, it's not." She smiles and lifts her hands to his cheekbones. "Because I've loved you for so long, Kyo-Kun. It's not _too_ soon. It's long overdue." Because the temptation is too great, she gives him a kiss for a moment. "I love you so much. I want this with you so badly. This is our only chance."

It's all he needs to hear. He takes her shirt and lifts it over her head, leaving her top half only in her bra. "I want you too," he says softly, his gaze grazing her torso.

The smile on her face intensifies and she takes the plunge to return the favor, slipping off his shirt and tossing it beside hers. She hasn't had this much of a close view of his bare chest since the day she saw his original form. It's changed since then. The flat areas of his chest and torso are now raised with muscle; evidence of all the hard work he's been putting into martial arts training. Her tiny hands travel along the grooves between his pectorals then down his forming abs.

He watches her, the slightest blush tinting his face. "I've been working out."

"I see," she says, giggling awkwardly. Her touch lands on his collarbone again. "You're so handsome."

His face turns a deeper shade of red and he shrugs.

She laughs again, gradually getting more comfortable because it's him. He puts her at ease in more ways than one. It makes her shyness about what they were going to do fade away.

She grips the buckle at his waist just as he grabs the top of her skirt. They look at each other, freeze, then laugh; a soft sound that mingles together.

"You go first," Kyo says.

"Ah, okay," she mumbles, her grin of amusement remaining. She slowly undoes the buckle then slides the material off his thighs.

He sits up and turns off the tv since neither of them were watching anymore. It's much to Tohru's relief. She'd rather them be in complete silence during this part.

He works his jeans down, removing them along with his boxers. He climbs back over her. Her eyes explore his body, only dropping below his navel briefly. It's not that she hasn't seen him naked before. She caught quick glances of his bare body during the instances after he would transform before she would always bashfully turn away.

However, this is different. She's supposed to see him. He wants her to. She opens her eyes and looks him over again, smiling. "Beautiful…" she mumbles, licking his neck then kissing it.

A rumble comes from his throat and he works on her clothes. He slides her skirt down and she lifts her bottom so he can get it all the way off.

She can't hide her embarrassment as he works off her bra. Her timid nature only grew the longer he took on working the clasp.

"Damn this stupid thing," he grumbles.

Fortunately, his struggling makes her humiliation go away. She laughs instead. "Kyo-Kun, I don't mind helping-"

"No, I've got this," he says with all his focus on unhooking it.

She sighs, shaking her head. He's cute when he's stubborn. It makes her smile once more. But she has to help. She slides the straps off her shoulders, reaches behind her and turns the bra so the clasps sit below her bare breasts.

He freezes, his line of sight right on the small mounds. She has to resist the urge to cover them with her arms. It's not that him looking at them makes her uncomfortable, she's more so afraid of what he thinks of them as she has the mindset that her body is lacking in some areas.

He snaps out of his trance and unhooks the clasp, tossing the thing above her head. "Quit blushing. You're good," he says, a sweet laugh coming out of him.

"Ah, sorry. It's hard not to."

His eyes soften as they look to hers. "I get it. I'm nervous too." He feels up her side, his thumb coming to rest on her nipple.

The touch comforts her more than anything. He's just so…gentle. "I-I can tell."

"Wow, thanks." He rolls his eyes then grins. He lowers his head and his lips press against her collarbone. "Tell me to stop if you need me to."

She shakes her head instantly. It's the last thing she wants. Now that he is so close to making his mark on all of her body, she can't imagine making him stop.

With that reassurance, he continues, moving lower until he's right over her breasts. Once his lips brush against her raised nipple, she gasps, the unexpected sensation running through her. His mouth claims her breast and the touch is warm and completely new, but she welcomes it. How could she have gone this long without it? Especially since he's always been right there. She's been having this desire for him for so long, even before she realized she loved him. At least it's happening now. That's all that matters.

The teasing continues as he trails kisses down her stomach, leaving her gasping after her little laugh. "It tickles!"

He lifts his head and smiles with amusement. "I'm going to keep doing it just so I can hear that laugh," he proclaims.

"No!" she whines but is quickly cut off when he blows a kiss into her bellybutton and tickles her sides. Her laughter grows louder, the happiest sound these four walls have ever met. She squirms, trying to get away from his swift touch, but failing.

He laughs with her, kissing down her navel until he's between her legs. He keeps pinching her side and making her laugh while he pulls down her thin cotton panties, exposing all of her at last.

Though the tickles are near painful, she's thankful for the distraction so she has no time to feel embarrassed again. Once they're off, his hand stills at her side and her laughter dies down.

"You need to breathe," he chuckles. "Are you alright?"

Her fingers burrow into his hair. "I'm perfect. I'm so happy."

He nods, the flush rising to his cheeks as his eyes land on the spot between her legs. "I can't promise I'll be good at this."

She positions herself up on her elbows. "I-it's okay," she says with a shaky voice. "I don't know what I'm doing either."

He rests his forehead on her stomach. She can feel his smile forming on her skin. "You're the best," he mumbles. "I'm going to get you ready."

"Hm?" she starts. She can't inquire more before a small squeal escapes her as his forefinger strokes her nub in circles. He positions his head between her legs and replaces his finger with his tongue, running it along the sensitive bud thoroughly.

Intense goosebumps cover her entire body and send her into a fit of chills. She makes sweet moans that only encourage him to keep going. It's unlike anything she's experienced before. Even the few times she's touched herself can't compare to how it makes her feel when he does it. She digs her fingers into the sheet below her, her back arching an inch off the bed.

Kyo explores more of her, but his handshakes and she can distinctly feel the vibration against her. She reaches for his free hand and holds it. She hasn't seen him this nervous in a while. His confidence has grown more than ever lately, but she understands how intimidating this is. She's in the same boat.

He squeezes her hand and lifts his head an inch off her, blushing as he stares at her entrance. He carefully prods it with his finger. His face is so red that it leaves a grin on her face. He's adorable.

She spreads her legs wider, the slightest flush painting her cheeks as well. "Kyo-Kun…" she mutters. It's her weak attempt to urge him on. She doesn't have it in her to ask upfront yet.

However, he gets the message. "Tell me if it hurts," he says sternly. His gaze leaves her and lands back on her opening. The tip of his finger slides in, but that's all he allows until he gets a reaction from her.

"Mhm," she says weakly. She closes her eyes, taking in the pleasure that's already consuming her before he's even started.

He lets go of her hand and holds her hip to keep her steady. He pushes the rest of his finger in and is greeted by the warmth within her.

A gasp mixed with a moan comes from her. He hasn't moved, but she desperately needs him to. Now that she's gotten a taste, she craves so much more. Her hips move of their own volition, inching his finger further inside her until she can feel every inch of it.

He strokes it along her walls, adding in his middle finger when it's safe enough and sending her into a fit of chills once more. He moves them at a pace that's comfortable for her, but not enough.

"Please…more," she mumbles, looking at him desperately. Gentleness isn't the route she wants to go.

His fingers curl, touching the most sensitive part within her. He moves them twice as fast. His mouth lands on her swollen clit again and he sucks, working both of her sensitive parts and focusing his undivided attention on them.

Her muscles tense and the knot in her stomach builds and builds until she's writhing beneath him, the destination to her climax approaching. She'd never came close to making herself come before, so the feeling is alarming. All she knows is that it feels absolutely wonderful and it will only get better.

"Kyo-Kun, something's coming," she whispers, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"Let it go," he mumbles against her skin. His fingers move as quick as they can and curl once more over that spot.

The single touch sends her shaking uncontrollably. "K-Kyo-Kun!" she squeaks, letting her orgasm go. The deepest blush dusts her cheeks throughout the whole ordeal. To know he's watching her makes her feel equal parts timid and exhilarated. She covers her face with her hands while making high pitched moans.

"Tohru," his warm sweet voice says. He lifts one hand to her face and she finds him towering over her again. "You good?"

"Y-yes," she whispers.

His sigh is filled with relief. "That's good."

"Did I make a mess on you?!"

"Huh?" he says and cocks his head. "No, not at all. That was actually really hot."

She blushes more, resisting the urge to cover her face again. "Thanks." Her eyes run along his body as they did before. She desperately wants to touch him and she only thought it fair that he get similar treatment. She gathers up her courage and places her palm at his navel.

He looks at her wide-eyed, his forearm tensing beside her head as her fingers drag along the length of him. She works her way all the way down, rubbing the tip with her thumb in slow circles.

"Tohru…" he groans, shaking his head. "I…don't want you to stop. But that stupid dog could come back any minute. We don't have a lot of time."

She stops, her hand falling off him and landing on her stomach. "Oh," she says, disappointment lingering in her tone. "Another time then?"

"Of course," he smiles. He leans his head against hers, the closeness inviting her to hold onto him. She laces her fingers together as she holds the back of his neck. "Ready?" he asks.

"Mhm," She opens her eyes and they meet his. He looks at her with so much love that it makes her melt. It always does. "Please."

He lowers himself closer to her to position himself just right. "Tohru, I'm going to have to hurt you."

She doesn't want him to think about that for a second. It doesn't have to be taken into consideration. She holds his cheeks and makes him look at her. "I'll be fine. It won't hurt for long, right?"

He still hesitates, freezing as she maneuvers her legs around him. "Right, but I'm still sorry," he says.

"Stop that," she says sternly, putting on her rare assertive demeanor. "I want you."

His reluctance fades all at once. He can never deny her any request and she knows that. She used it to her advantage. He grabs ahold of her thighs and holds her legs at his sides. He lets go of one leg to maneuver the tip of his cock at her opening that immediately invites him in. Her lips part on a silent gasp as it goes in just barely, but still enough to hit her with a dose of pleasure.

She grips his shoulders to brace herself, her eyes squeezing shut. "Please don't wait," she says, her voice shaking. Waiting is unbearable. It's like the moment of pause before going down the slope of a rollercoaster. Anticipating the expected is agonizing.

His breath hits her cheek and he kisses her lips, easing her once more. "I love you," he whispers and plunges all of himself into her.

Her cry is a weak whimper that hangs in the air as the pain continues. Her nails dig into his skin. She does it without thinking. It's only the sound of his harsh groan that snaps her out of it and she loosens her hold on him. "Sorry!"

"No, don't be," he says. "That's not why I made that noise." His eyes close halfway, his cheeks dusted pink.

"Oh," Tohru replies. She blushes too at what he's implying. "Okay," She relaxes underneath him. The pain subsides as she hoped it would. "You can move."

His thumb strokes her cheek, making her smile. "As long as you're okay," he says, cupping her cheek and kissing the spot below her ear.

"Mmm, I'm perfect," she says on a moan. His hips jerk forward and a breath of air comes out of her. She circles her arms around his neck to hang onto him once more. She's so small and light that she has to anchor herself to him or else risk being knocked halfway off the bed with each move he makes against her.

"Fucking hell, you're too tight. I can't really move," he groans against her ear, biting hard on her lobe.

She gasps and arches her back. "Ah…sorry." Although it isn't her fault, she knows she's still making this difficult. Without a second thought, she wraps her legs around him, drawing him in deeper and eliciting another deep moan from him. She moves her hips up to meet his, contributing to his movements so he doesn't have to put in so much work. She's met with twice the amount of pleasure she felt before.

All the stolen glances, all the agonizing pining and waiting they've done with each other all these years has finally lead them to this. It's all she ever wanted and it's now at her fingertips. This is her reward for waiting, for never giving up on him, and for convincing him to not give up on her and himself.

He lifts his head and looks down at her, his fiery red eyes glazed and captivating. She stares into them with the inability to look away. He's so beautiful. It's the only thought that runs through her head like a mantra. So beautiful and all hers. _Mine. _

"Kyo-Kun," she whimpers, rolling her bottom half along his body. He bites his lip and buries his head against her neck. His steady thrusts meet her rocking hips. She digs her nails carefully into his back, moaning his name again. "Faster…please," she cries.

His previous gentle movements turn rough at her command. His moan in her ear filling her body with the sound of him. She can't get enough and she never wants to. But the end was coming. She felt it in the way he tensed inside of her and though disappointed for it to end, she's more than ready for it.

She pulls her legs off of him and rests them at his sides. He stares down at her with the most blissful expression on his face that makes her heart soar. She reaches up to hold his cheeks as he comes down to kiss her, their lips fusing together like their bodies are. It's the most magical moment in her life. Nothing can beat it. At least not for a while.

Within seconds, he pulls out of her and with a single groan against her lips, she realizes it's over. He spills onto her stomach, the feeling of the warm touch to her skin making her gasp enough to break the kiss. She pants heavily, her blush reaching down to her neck.

He lifts himself, his breaths coming out just as harsh as hers. He glances down at the mess he made and his blush imitates hers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get that all over you."

She shakes her head. "I don't mind at all." She doesn't expect tears to prick at her eyes, but there they are. She figures he doesn't see them since he gets off of her.

"I'll go get a towel!" he says in a slight panic before rushing buck naked out of the room.

She can't help but laugh in the midst of her tears. She turns on her side, her fingers resting on her swollen lips. She did that. _They_ did that. And it fills her with so much joy that the tears spill over. It's was beautiful, enchanting, all the words that she can't even list off to describe it because it was just that amazing. She wouldn't have done anything differently. She would do it over and over again and never get enough. They have the rest of their lives for that, which makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

She's full-on crying when he comes back with a hand towel, alarming him once more. "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?! Did I hurt you?!" He comes to her side, quickly wiping her stomach and checking her body for wounds.

She shakes her head, giggling. "No…well, yes, but I don't hurt anymore." She laces her fingers through his after he cleaned her belly. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

"You are?" He tosses the towel beside their clothes on the floor, then settles himself beside her. He lays on his side facing her and she moves in the direction of his warmth, filled with even more happiness as he holds her.

"Yes," she whispers. "Because you made me feel so loved. I'm so lucky." She continues to cry and laughs quietly at herself for doing so.

His hold on her only grows stronger. He sighs through his nose and it ruffles her hair. "I think I'm the lucky one."

"I don't know about that," she replies, lifting her head up. She loves snuggling him, but she enjoys looking at his beautiful face even more. And when her eyes land on it, she finds him on the verge of tears as well. Her eyes widen. "Kyo-Kun, you're crying."

"Am I?" He wipes under his eye then looks at his wet finger. "I guess I am," he chuckles, a flush painting his face. "I'm happy too. I never…thought I'd ever get to do that." His smile fades and is replaced by a sorrowed expression that holds so much hope at the same time. "I was never meant to do that. But you…" he trails off, his tears interrupting him. They flow down his face like a broken dam. A single drop falls onto her face and she welcomes it as it embeds itself into her skin.

"Kyo-Kun," she says, her voice like a soft ballad. "You deserve everything life has to offer you. You especially deserved that. Don't go back to how you were last week because you _are _worthy and I'm _never _going to deny you what we just did or anything else that you so rightfully deserve. I love you." She presses her lips to his, tasting some of his tears on them. "I love you so much, Kyo-Kun."

His fingers tangle themselves into her hair and he smiles. It's so radiant that she can't stop staring. She'll protect that smile, whatever it takes. "I love you," he replies, kissing her back. It took long, blissful moments until he could let her go.

The following day is uneventful. The house is quiet. Kyo is training with Kazuma, Yuki is in his room studying for his college exams, and Shigure has been busy working hours on his manuscript.

Tohru invited her friends Uo and Hana over to visit. With everyone going their separate ways really soon, she wants to spend as much time with her best friends as possible. That isn't easy since Kyo occupies most of her time, but she tries to keep her friends in mind. She could never forget about them.

Tohru hugs her knees and lays back against the pillows on her bed. "How are things with Kureno-San since you two moved in together?" she asks Uo. She has been looking forward to seeing her so she can know that bit of information. She's so thrilled that after all her work to get them together, they finally are. As a result, Uo seems happier than she's ever been.

"Great. He's really amazing. He reminds me of you the more I hang out with him," Uo says with a little laugh. "Never mind that. How's Carrots treating you?"

"Yes, that is the big question," Hana says and inches herself closer on the bed towards Tohru.

"Oh, Kyo-Kun is amazing!" she says.

"Is that so?" Uo replies, lifting her thin brows. "He's treating you right?"

"Of course!" She smiles as she thinks about the love of her life. "I'm truly so happy. He's so good to me."

"That's all good, but he's not pressuring you or anything?" Hana says.

Tohru lifts her head, her hair moving back and forth as she shakes her head. "No! He would never be that way."

Uo scrunched her nose, uncertainty forming on her face. "He better not. I don't want him doing anything you're clearly not ready for."

Tohru tenses, getting a sense of where this is going. She rarely, if ever, got irritated with her friends, but when it came to this, she got aggravated. She wants them to see her as the woman she now is, the one that's in love with her boyfriend and can do normal things with him that normal couples do because she's a normal girl.

Her pride comes at her full force. "If you mean that he's pressuring me to have sex, well…we did. And I allowed it."

Silence befell the room. The two stare at her with bewilderment and disbelief. Uo looks like her head is about to pop off. "Come again?"

"I think she was pretty clear, Arisa," Hana says, smiling at Tohru which instantly sets Tohru's nerves at ease.

"Oh, hell no!" Uo shouts, getting off the bed and heading down the hall. "Hey, idiot, writer! You left them alone, didn't you?!" Her screams start to fade as she races down the stairs.

Tohru laughs into her hands while blushing. She's thankful that Kyo isn't here or else he would definitely be getting into a brawl with Uo at this moment.

Hana, the only one who isn't freaking out, looks at her with a soft expression. "Congratulations, Tohru," she says, tears forming in her eyes.

Tohru gives a thankful nod, holding her hands to her chest. "Thank you, Hana-Chan," she whispers and sniffles. "He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me,"

_The End_


End file.
